<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m not that girl by Bloody_no_Kissu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588624">I’m not that girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu'>Bloody_no_Kissu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien got the wrong girl, Adrien salt, Angst, Gen, One-side revelation, Salt, unilateral ladynoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir are about to reveal each other.</p>
<p>Marinette is happy to finally know who her friend is under the mask.</p>
<p>And Adrien is happy because he can finally stop pretending he doesn't know that his girlfriend is Ladybug...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m not that girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I remember seeing this idea somewhere, but I can’t find the link where I found it, but I had it written down in one of my notebook, because I really wanted to write it, and now, is writing!!<br/>I really hope that youall like it owo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug was happy.</p>
<p>The Akumas were becoming more and more powerful, that obviously was not a reason for her to be happy, for the contrary, those Akumas had interrupted her life too much, interrupting her work at school, her designs and often interrupting her time with Luka.</p>
<p>She was lucky that her boyfriend seemed to understand. Many times, Luka gave her a knowing look when there was an Akuma attack, but if he knew something, he hadn’t said anything, and Marinette really appreciated that.</p>
<p>But Ladybug was not happy for the Akumas, she would never be happy for them, no, she was happy because finally she could properly know her partner.</p>
<p>The Akumas became more powerful over time, so Master Fu had decided that revelation would be adequate.</p>
<p>
  <em>“A revelation wasn’t possible before; both were inexperienced, and you were still accustomed to yours Miraculous.” The Master had begun. “But now, both have grown, both physically and mentally, a revelation now is perfect for building trust and teamwork.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ladybug arrived at their usual meeting place, the top of the Tower Eiffel. She smiled broadly when she saw that her partner was already there.</p>
<p>But her smile faded when she looked around.</p>
<p>Memories from three years ago filled her mind, when Chat Noir had prepared a romantic date for both of them that fateful day, even when Ladybug told him she might not appear.</p>
<p>The place was decorated with rose petals scattered along with candles that dimly lit the place, there was a small picnic blanket with a basket, most likely, full of snacks.</p>
<p>And in the middle of everything was Chat Noir, with a wide smile and a large bouquet of roses in his arms.</p>
<p>To say that Ladybug was confused it was an effuseism.</p>
<p>She knew that Chat Noir had a girlfriend, he never missed a chance to talk about her (although Ladybug found it weird as Chat seemed to expect some kind of reaction from her) and Chat Noir knew she had a boyfriend, Ladybug had made it very clear for him (to which the blond had laughed).</p>
<p>“Chat… What- what is all this?” She asked cautiously, looking around. Ladybug hoped this was all a joke.</p>
<p>Chat Noir didn’t seem to notice her discomfort, approaching her, still with the big smile on his face, Ladybug couldn’t help but step back.</p>
<p>“Well, My Lady, today is a special day… Today is the day that there will be no more secrets between the two! so I thought I could make it even more special for both of us.” he said, gesturing to all the clearly romantic decor.</p>
<p>Ladybug frowned.</p>
<p>“I think I remember you have a girlfriend, Chat.” Ladybug’s tone was taking a dangerous tone, but Chat Noir didn’t seem to care if the smile on his face was saying something. “And I have to remind you that I am in a very serious relationship with my boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Chat Noir scoffed, which only caused Ladybug’s patience to diminish more and more.</p>
<p>“Of course, I know you have a boyfriend, Ladybug,” laughed Chat.</p>
<p>Ladybug was about to ask him then why all this romantic preparation, when Chat Noir continued, cutting Ladybug’s entire line of thought.</p>
<p>“I’m dating you after all!”</p>
<p>
  <em>… What?</em>
</p>
<p>“What?!”</p>
<p>“Kagami, I know it’s you! I’ve known for a while now!”</p>
<p>
  <em>What the…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>oh no…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please no…</em>
</p>
<p>“We don’t need any more secrets between the two of us…” he finished, offering her the bouquet of roses while his transformation dropped.</p>
<p>Ladybug was then struck with so much anger, sadness and frustration, seeing a smiling Adrien Agreste, looking at her with so much love and devotion, a look that should only be for another person.</p>
<p>“Did… did you only date Kagami because you thought she was me?” The heroine whispered harshly, sounding more like a growl.</p>
<p>“W-Well no… I mean … yes?” He shook his head. “At first, yes… but I would recognize My Lady anywhere, my love for you let me know that it was you, Ladybug.” He let out a slightly awkward laugh. “Just drop the transformation, Kagami”</p>
<p>Ladybug just gave him a blank look, before giving him an ice-cold glare.</p>
<p>Ladybug then thought in Kagami, how Kagami always treasured every moment she had with Adrien, Kagami who still had the first rose that Adrien gave her.</p>
<p>How Kagami loved Adrien so much that even when Marinette still loved Adrien, she couldn’t hate her…</p>
<p>Ladybug thought about her dear friend, and how Kagami would be heartbroken to learn that Adrien only started dating her because he thought she was someone else.</p>
<p>With that thought burning any feeling of happiness to finally meet her partner, Ladybug took another step back, without taking her cold glare from the model, who was increasingly nervous.</p>
<p>“My lady…?”</p>
<p>“I’m not your lady, Chat, no more…”</p>
<p>Taking her yo-yo, she turned to the bright night landscape of Paris.</p>
<p>“And I’m not Kagami”</p>
<p>And then she leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>